Team Roku
Team Roku is one of the two teams representing Necessarius participating in the Battle of Arcanas. Creation Preliminaries Team Roku participates in the Battle of Arcanas preliminary event, Arcana Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first sixth teams to reach the battle ground, Abyssal Coliseum. *Team Roku passes on the main event in 6th place. Day One Event: Hidden Arcanas Team Roku competes in the first event, "Hidden Arcanas". Players and their Arcanes must find the targeted Arcana selected in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoid being detected themselves, accidentally attacking the wrong Arcana or being attack otherwise - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Magician with the most points at the end of the event, wins. *Team Roku selects Kakeru Akemi and Alice the B-Rabbit to participate in this event. *The event is interrupted by Independent Arcane, Cheshire. *Due to his contract with Oz the W-Rabbit, Kakeru placed in sixth. Earning Team Roku 1 point. Battle: Shintarou Kisaragi vs. Kagura Mikazuchi After coming dead-last in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 1, the organizers choose Shintarou Kisaragi ane Ene to compete for Team Roku. *Shintarou Kisaragi and his Arcane, Ene battle Kagura Mikazuchi from Team Kagura. *Shintarou loses the battle, earning Team Roku no points. 1st Day Score = 1 (6th Place) Day Two Event: Chariot Arcana Chase Team Roku competes in the second event, "Chariot Arcana Chase". Players and their Arcanes are to race on top of interconnected chariots build with several traps and the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal. *Team Roku selects Roku Rokudo and Xerxes to participate in this event. *Roku finishes in second place, earning Team Roku 8 points. Battle: Kakeru Akemi vs. Qusay Flint After coming second in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 2, the organizers choose Kakeru Akemi and Oz to compete for Team Roku. *Kakeru Akemi and his Arcane, Oz the W-Rabbit battle Qusay Flint from Team Qusay. *Kakeru wins the battle, earning Team Roku 10 points. 2nd Day Score = 18 (1st Place) Day Three Event: Death-Time Arcana Team Roku competes in the third event, "Death-Time Arcana". Players have to attacked the target with "marked points" which will stop the "Death Clock" on the Team's leader within the time limit and if the player is attacked by another will loses the time on the clock. The participating Magician whose leader's clock stops within the time limit, wins the event. *Team Roku selects Shintarou Kisaragi and Ene to participate in this event. *Shintarou finishes in first place, earning Team Roku 10 points. *Due to the rules granting a fourth member, Hisui E. Rainsworth joins Team Roku. Battle: Hisui E. Rainsworth vs. Lime Okido After dominating in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audiences votes. For the third battle of day 3, the organizers choose Hisui E. Rainsworth and Angel to compete for Team Roku. *Hisui E. Rainsworth and her Arcane, Angel battle Lime Okido from Team Orange. *The battle results in a draw, earning Team Roku and Team Orange 5 points each. 3rd Day Score = 15 (1st Place) Day Four Event: Arcana Sea Battle Team Roku comptes in the fourth event, "Arcana Sea Battle". Players and their Arcane are placed in a virtual sea sphere and are required to knock other players out of the sphere. *Team Roku selects Hisui E. Rainsworth and Angel to participate in this event. *Hisui finishes in second place, earning Team Roku 8 points. *Due to the injuries received in the event, Hisui is unable to participate in the reminder of the games. Tag Battle: Roku Rokudo & Kakeru Akemi vs. Leo Baskerville & Vincent Nightray After coming second in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 4, the organizers choose Roku Rokudo, Rachel Alucard, Kakeru Akemi and Alice to compete for Team Roku. *Roku Rokudo and Kakeru Akemi along with their Arcanes, Rachel Alucard and Alice the B-Rabbit battle Leo Baskerville and Vincent Nightray from Team Leo. *Roku and Kakeru win the battle, earning Team Roku 10 points. 4th Day Score = 18 (1st Place) Total Score = 52 (1st Place) Day Five Event Battle: Battle of the Arcanas Team Roku competes in the fifth event, "Battle of the Arcanas". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Battle of the Arcanas competition. *Team Roku wins the event with 29 points, thus finished in 1st and wins the Battle of Arcanas. Total Score (1st - 5th Day) = 81 (1st Place) Battles & Events Category:Factions